Spark Beats
by auroraustralias
Summary: When Bumblebee was captured by the scientests of Sector Seven, everybody assumed that the agents were cold, unfeeling monsters that tortured Bee without a second thought. This is the story of the agent who did not. Warning: S7 is really mean to their prisoners
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! I am sooo sorry! *ducks behind Captain America's shield*In my defense, my education kinda hit me with a flaming two by four, but ya know; life goes on. In apology, I give you a new story that is...pre written! So expect quick updates until my chapter supply runs out. *cringes* Anyway, a great motivater is that little box, under my amatuer text, that tells me how to get better...it's kinda like magic, don't ya think? So anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**P.S. Warning: Bee's in a S7 lab. It's not pretty.**

**P.P.S. I don't own Transformers or any variation of it, although I can lay claim to my character Amy Ridiner.**

* * *

The young blonde briskly walked from her car in the Hoover Dam parking lot, and towards the staff entrance that few knew of. Inside the door she showed her ID and entered a code that changed monthly. Upon gaining entrance, she entered a corridor which hosted more extensive and specific security measures. When she finally passed through security, it was 10:30 am, a complete half hour since leaving her car. Needless to say, she did not take lunch breaks outside of the facility.

Glancing at her watch, she entered the women's locker rooms and grabbed her lab coat, clipboard, laptop, and flash drive. When looking in the mirror provided for employee convince, she recognized a 23 year old women, with brown- highlighted blonde hair, slim build, and striking glacial blue eyes. Approving her elegantly twisting hairstyle and straightening her nametag, upon which read Amy Ridiner, she exited the locker room and proceeded to her office outside the lab.

Although Amy was not a grunt taking readings of the ice sculpture in the first hanger, she was still expected to be available for any possible new arrivals. A hint of unease blossomed in her stomach, but she quickly quelled such notions with the doubt that Sector 7 would ever find any more live extraterrestrials in her career, just as they had been absent in her mentor's. A keen watch from the guard on duty didn't hurt either. She dropped her materials and began work on processing the latest data, losing herself in the flow of numbers and statistics.

* * *

There was a reason Amy was as member of S7's scientific research division. Amy had been recruited out of high school with a promise of an online degree, substantial pay, and a shiny badge to boot. It was an uncommonly known fact that she was recruited for high IQ reading and a nearly infinite understanding of physics, chemistry, and biology. A nice catch for a secret division of the government. Not that it earned her any special treatment. In S7, nobody asked questions. Ever. Especially not with Simmons in charge, and especially especially not with his paranoia kicking in. It was just safer to look at her computer screen than her colleagues' faces.

A few hours later, the alarm went off throughout her station, and she froze. Amy had never heard that bell go off except for drills. Lab technicians were required.

Immediately.

Amy's earlier fear and indecision rose in her stomach, only to be furiously stamped down. It was probably just a drill, or a weird test to show loyalty, just another crackpot scheme of Simmons' to weed out potential defectors.

With that vain effort in mind, Amy dutifully went to scrub up and reported to her assigned testing site. As she entered the observation room, she stopped dead. There was a NBE. Restrained to the lab table, Nitrogen in use.

The Observation room was soundproof, unless the communication system was switched on(which it wasn't), and the glass was mirrored, so the alien couldn't possibly know she was there. Maybe that was what was so heartbreaking about its expression. He was in pain,…and he was afraid. Those cobalt blue optics were alive with fear and the poor being was shaking slightly.

Aware that her boss was studying her quietly, she swallowed hard and entered the chamber. The mech sluggishly trained its optics on her moving form as she prepped monitors and scanners. She found herself quite unable to meet them. _He's so helpless. _She thought, trying to ignore her reeling stomach.

This NBE was so different than the one in the first hanger, red optics, teeth bared in a terrifying snarl, forever entombed in ice. This one was so alive, so innocent, so, so pitiful, if that word could be used to describe a giant metal robot.

_It's just a machine._ She tried to repeat in her head, as if that could drive her feelings away. She knew the consequences if she disobeyed orders. She did not want to experience them herself. But now she could hear the robot as well, electronic moans and cries from forced cryostasis not completely pushed to unconsciousness, the cold ghosting off his metal skin that made goose bumps rise on her arms.

* * *

She sat down at her monitor and gripped the edge of her desk tightly. Amy dared to look up, and faced those pleading, terrified optics. It melted her heart. Her heart was one thing her mentor never addressed before he retired. He never had a situation like this, so probably considered it an unimportant topic. As a member of Sector 7, Amy ignored multiple morals she once kept. But this was too much. When she looked at scheduled scans and tests, it broke her. Electro shock treatment, invasive research, samples taken. This was the problem Amy had with early researchers. In order to study the organisms they wished to learn about, they destroyed them.

Just like what they were doing now. In complete obviousness, Amy was being shown that these aliens were very sentient, and very capable of emotion. Her defense for her studies; that they were unfeeling machines; was stripped away, leaving her perched on the brink, wrestling with moral righteousness and self preservation.

Fortunately for her career, her superior stepped in at that moment, leading the robot's gaze to the entering human.

"Well done Ms. Ridiner, excellent prep work." she said in clipped tones.

Mrs. Engelhard was a heartless woman. That was putting it nicely. She had been lobbying for the capture and dissection of a NBE for years, being denied by the lack of NBE's. She was the supervisor necessary in these demented operations, chosen specifically for absolutely no emotional conflict, with some sadistic tendencies thrown in as well. And now she had a NBE before her.

_I have to help him. _She thought. "Yes, this specimen is fascinating," Amy replied trying to throw some enthusiasm into her tone, "I believe this is the first NBE that we have found with blue optics, and the general frame design is different as well. Maybe it is a subspecies?" she questioned.

"Perhaps" Engelhard answered indifferently, her eyes gleaming with cold curiosity. Amy tried again, "If so, this specimen could prove invaluable in our research, and would be good comparison to NBE1 in the hangar. We could even store them with the same generators, the equipment is already set up!" she gave a nervous laugh, trying to pass it off as a pretend fear of the giant creatures.

"I seriously doubt that this specimen will be kept for an extended period of time." Mrs. Engelhard replied, eyes narrowing and probing Amy, who quickly turned to face her monitor, which energy detectors picked up increased pulse of energy from the mech. She bit her bottom lip, knowing that their conversation had only succeeded at scaring the robot further. Mrs. Engelhard was distracted from Amy as the rest of the crew walked in, excited whisperings filling the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Thanks to those who read/reviewed/followed/ect. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but please don't kill me for my cliffie! *sprints to SHIELD bunker and slams door***

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything except Amy, and the English language, since it is in the public domain. ;)**

* * *

A half hour into the robot's torture, Amy couldn't take it anymore.

Career be screwed, she could not listen to his screaming any longer.

After fidgeting for 45 minutes straight, she finally jumped up and ran to the lab table, blocking the crew from the poor mech, about to be treated to electroshock by handheld devices, then recorded to see the comparison of higher voltage to his frame.

"STOP!" she screamed, shocking the crew, so intent on their work, they had not even noticed her discomfort.

"What is the meaning of this Ms. Ridiner?" bellowed Mrs. Engelhard.

"Please stop!" Amy cried, tears finally tumbling from her eyes. The defeated NBE raised its blue optics to Amy's figure, confusion clear.

"Can't you see it's intelligent? Can't you see you're hurting him?" Amy yelled.

"MS. RIDINER!" screeched Engelhard "This is treachery! And from such an intelligent employee! I would have expected better, Ms. Ridiner. You've thrown away your career for nothing. NOTHING! This specimen WILL serve its intended purpose, no matter what your opinion!" Engelhard hissed.

"What purpose? All you're doing is causing a helpless creature pain and torment! Cruel! All you are is sadistic and cruel! There is nothing that you can learn from this mech! You already have all the information from NBE1!" she gasped.

"A single sample, not an average." her supervisor replied icily, and pushed the button on her radio that summoned security.

"Please stop. He's innocent, and he's suffered enough already. Please." she begged in a whisper. When nothing but a sneer answered her, she turned to face the object of their discussion. She looked into those soft optics and saw compassion, she saw acceptance and gratefulness. The mech trilled gently to her, and pressed its helm to her hand, which had been resting protectively on the examination table.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry" she whispered, tears running in steams from her eyes, her voice shaking with her quiet sobs.

Security burst into the lab, several men in black body protection, grabbing her forcibly, and wrenching her from the room, she struggled vainly as she was ripped away, and watched as the mech called out in question, trying to keep her in his sights, Amy watched those optics until the door was slammed in her face.

She stopped struggling, and felt her legs give way. Apparently her captors didn't even notice, as they swiftly swept her down stairs and across floors. Amy vaguely saw some of her colleagues look up, and their faces alight with horror and sadness. A few spoke in a whisper, wishing they had the courage to help. But none intervened.

Amy was carried deep under Hover Dam, to the detention cells. She was roughly tossed into an open cell, and lay there, still shaking and silently sobbing. She saw an outline, felt paralyzing pain, then knew no more.

* * *

**Pretty please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta da! Aren't I fantastic?! (don't answer that) Thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed! You guys make my day! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Amy next knew consciousness, she only took in the ache of her body. She groaned quietly, she had not moved in a long time. All force used by her captors made itself known in throbbing bruises, including an incoming headache. Amy forced herself move, then stopped when she heard the sound of metal scraping. She searched for the source, eyes landing upon her left ankle. She was shackled to the wall of her cell. She slowly stopped, stifling the sound of her soreness.

She examined her cell; which consisted of off white tiling, floor to ceiling. A metal bunk was raised from the floor, and her chain was attached not far from it on the left wall. On the back wall there was a small curtained off area, Amy approached, and found it an extremely scant bathroom. She looked out the bars of her cell; she could only see the corridor, and nothing else. She patted her lab coat, and realized she had been relieved of all her possessions while she was unconscious. The only sign that anyone had thought that a person lived there was a gray woolen blanket left folded next to the door.

Amy grabbed the blanket, folded it around herself and sat on her bunk, back to the wall. She laid her head upon her knees and stared at the blank wall in front of her. She thought of the poor soul that was probably still upstairs, and she felt heat rise in her chest as she forced down tears.

No, she had enough of crying; she was done. Amy knew not what was in store for her, and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

She was roughly awakened by two pairs of hands seizing her arms. Amy gasped and kicked, being shaken harshly when she resisted. One of the straight faced guards bent to flash his card to the chain, and her ankle was released. She was blindfolded, and then marched around several turns before being handcuffed to a metal chair in a cold room. The blindfold was ripped off, and she squinted in the harsh light.

"Name: Amy Ridiner, Age: 23, Rank: NBE technician, is this information accurate?" Mrs. Engelhard read off in a flat tone.

"Yes" Amy answered.

"Offense: Obstruction of operations, disobeying superior officer, and effort to escape arrest. Do you deny these charges?" Mrs. Engelhard asked, glaring daggers at the young woman.

Amy raised her head high and answered in a strong voice, "No, I do not deny those charges, nor do I repent for my actions. My only regret is that I didn't do it sooner."

Her supervisor sneered at her, "And are you aware of the consequences to your actions?"

Amy's voice broke as she answered, "Yes."

Engelhard pushed back from the table, and said, "Then there is no more to be discussed, your freedom is forfeit. You can never speak of your time employed by Sector Seven. Take her away." Amy trembled as she was again blindfolded.

"You have to live with what you did to that poor creature Engelhard. I hope for your sake that it survived"

She could hear the cold woman snort, "What do I care of an alien's carcass? It is worthless, just like you."

As Amy was forced from the room, the blindfold became wet with escaped tears.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is super sad, but it gets better, I promise! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for the delay, I had to study. :[ Hopefully you all won't kill me when you finish this chapter. Please Review, it keeps the plotbunnies biting! Thanks!**

* * *

/Optimus?/ Bee transmitted to his leader.

/Yes Bumblebee?/ Prime answered, looking to the scout's optics as they stood in Ratchet's makeshift med bay, where Bee's legs were being repaired.

/There was a woman… at S7, an attendant…/ Optimus placed a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

/I'm sorry Bumblebee, there is nothing I can do to avenge your pain. Ties with the humans are tedious enough as is/

Bee's optics widened, and he hurriedly replied, /No, no that's not it! You know I wouldn't ask that of you Optimus. I mean, while I was being tortured, there was a woman. She was the first to enter,…and the first to speak out against my treatment. She was the only one Optimus/ Optimus looked to Bumblebee in surprise.

/Do you have her designation?/ he asked.

Bee nodded and answered, /Yes, Amy Ridiner… It was awful Optimus, she was crying and apologizing to me, she tried so hard; she defended me, Optimus. She said that it was obvious that we were sentient and could feel pain. She begged the supervisor to let me go, and they called in guards to drag her away./ Optimus' optics narrowed.

"We will find her Bumblebee" Prime promised.

* * *

William Lennox was not a very happy man at the moment. He had worked for the government for years, on all corners of the globe, risked life and limb, separated himself from his family. And there was such a group as S7. The same people who paid him also dished out funds for the twisted scientists that had tortured Bumblebee. And, if that was not enough; violated all Constitutional rights of its employees when they tried to do the right thing.

Will Lennox was currently leading a team through the depths of Hover Dam in a labyrinth a rooms and hallways where evil lived. Will passed room after room, cell after cell, seeing not a soul. Until he found an occupied cell in the middle of the detention center. Will stopped outside the door,

"Epps!" Will called,

"On it!" his second in command answered, pulling out a pair of huge bolt cutters. It took barely a minute before Will was kneeling next to a filthy young woman slumped against the wall on top of the only bunk.

"What on earth did they do to her?" Epps asked, horror in his voice. Will gently took the bruised and battered form in his arms, then straightened, wheeling around and running back where they came.

"Tell backup to finish the sweep, she needs immediate medical attention." Will ran back to ground level and out the hangar, to where the planes and Autobots waited. Several more soldiers ran forward when the commander appeared.

"I need a medic!" Will shouted. Ratchet drove forward, fishtailing so the back faced him, and back doors opened.

Will barely hesitated after Ratchet said, "I will take her." Will loaded the girl onto the stretcher, and hopped in the back with her, as Epps got into the driver's seat and pretended to drive, but really just kept out of Ratchet's way. The neon green medic drove at twice the legal speed to the base.

He roared past several Autobots, and many soldiers, headed straight to the med bay. Ratchet hadn't even stopped rolling when Epps jumped out, and helped Will unload the girl from the back. They stepped back as Ratchet transformed, and then scooped up the woman from them. Ratchet quickly crossed the med bay, and laid her upon the table. The soldiers could not see Ratchet's diagnostics or his care as he subspaced first aid equipment.

Bumblebee entered, quickly walking to the examination table. He scooped up the two soldiers on the way, and set them on the corner.

"Lennox, I need you to hold this, and slow the bleeding!" Ratchet barked,

"Epps, you grab the burn ointment and start applying it to her arms" Bee stared in horror at what he had briefly seen as a healthy, strong young woman. Amy Ridiner was now dehydrated and malnourished, with various electrical burns and bruises covering her body, as well as several deep lacerations. Why did they do this? What could they have gained?

That thought struck a chord in Bee's processor, a memory file rose unbidden to the surface, "What purpose? All you're doing is causing a helpless creature pain and torment! Cruel! All you are is sadistic and cruel!" Bumblebee gave a quiet keen as he stared at the mangled body of Amy Ridiner, her voice echoing in his processor.

* * *

**Okay, I'm mean, but seriously, this is S7. :( Review pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this marks the end of my pre-written material! On the bright side, I welcome ideas, suggestions, and various plotbunnies, on the slightly less sunny side, (**hehe twins**) my updates will be much more slow. Thank you all for your support! And constructive criticism only makes my writing better!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Amy was…warm, she was warm and she couldn't feel any pain. Amy shifted slightly, and gave a sigh of contentment. She felt like she had been asleep for a long time. She could hear the beeping of her alarm clock… No, wait, that wasn't her alarm clock. Her alarm clock was obscenely loud, it took her forever to wake up. This was a quiet beat, uniform and undemanding. Blearily, Amy opened her eyes and blinked.

White? Why was everything so bright? She squinted her eyes until the room turned to a light gray.

No, that still wasn't right, Amy had painted her bedroom a lovely medium green, her dad had helped, saying it was good because she loved nature so much… so where was she? It was steel gray, not tile, like…

The memories came flooding back and Amy jerked upward with a ragged gasp, wincing as sharp spikes of subdued pain shot through her body. Her eyes scanned franticly, trying to comprehend. She was in a hospital bed? No shackles? A blanket and pillow? Amy vaguely felt like she should not be so surprised, it had probably not even been a month of actual imprisonment, but that time felt like it had been stretched to decades.

Her attention was drawn as a door she had not noticed was opened, and a man in officer's blazer and dress pants slowly walked to her bedside, taking care to keep calm and quiet.

"Hello Amy, how are you feeling?" the man asked in a low, soothing voice.

"Umm, actually a lot better than I've felt in a while…what happened? Who are you?" she replied, bewildered.

"Please excuse me, I should have introduced myself first, I apologize," he chuckled, "my name is Captain William Lennox, and I was the squad leader in the sweep of Hover Dam for hostages and prisoners 2 weeks ago." he finished in a calm tone. Amy considered the implications.

"Wait, S7 was attacked? What happened?" Amy paused for a moment, then broke off and answer forthcoming.

"What happened to the yellow mech, the NBE that was in the lab? Please, please tell me that he's okay," Amy stuttered, and the man, William chuckled and placed a placating hand on her arm, ignoring when she drew back slightly.

"Bumblebee, the mech you're talking about; is fine, and I couldn't have a nicer 'bot to work with." Captain Lennox said with evident amusement. Amy fell back onto her pillows in relief.

"Thank goodness. Engelhard had said…but then again I didn't really believe her. I'm so glad he's alright." She paused, then added in a quieter tone.

"Well…not that I have any right to say that." Amy trailed away, looking at her folded hands in her lap. Lennox inched a bit closer,

"Now why would you say that?" he asked, watching the guilt wash across her face. She fidgeted with one of the bandages wrapped around her wrist for a minute before answering.

"Because…because I sat there and watched. I watched them tortured that mech, Bumblebee for 45 minutes. My coworkers were hurting him, and I didn't do a thing. I just watched and listened,…" Amy pressed her hands over her mouth as she tried not to heave, remembering the tortured screams that had emanated from the captured bot. Tears spilled over her eyes and she curled up, head on her knees as she tried to muffle her sobs. Will placed a hand on Amy's back, rubbing in slow circles, then answered,

"Well that's not how I see it."

Amy raised her head, watching the captain with disbelief in her tear stained eyes.

"From the reports I've seen and the mechs I've talked to, it sounds like you were the only Sector Seven attendant to even bat an eyelash that bumblebee was being tortured." Lennox watched the girl with intense eyes.

"Not only did you object to his capture and subsequent treatment, you physically stood between Bee and his assailants, at great personal endangerment. Not to mention that you knew the full repercussions of your actions concerning your personal health and wellbeing, and by the state of how we found you, did not cooperate with your captors." Will paused and his hand came to rest at Amy's shoulder as he waited for her to look him in the eye.

"To my knowledge and Bee's faction's, that makes you the first person on this planet to support an Autobot solider with no personal gain or aid already administered. That is something to be proud of." Will finished, squeezing her shoulder for emphasis.

"You really think so?" Amy asked in a small voice, like a child asking for approval.

"I know so." Will replied with a smile, "And the Autobots want to tell you themselves."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...I really have no excuse for not writing...SORRY! This is probably going to be the last update before summer, so I hope it's at a good stopping point. Also, my plot bunny ran away, and I REALLY need ideas, please, please, please, leave a review and give me suggestions! I love to hear from you guys! Thanks again to all who read/review/fav/follow! :)**

* * *

Optimus watched attentively as his scout paced across the large NEST hangar in San Diego, crossing the concrete as Bee absentmindedly twisted a piece of scrap metal he had found in the beach sand outside. Ironhide and Ratchet watched with cautious optics from their positions leaning against several cargo containers nearby.

"Good grief, Bumblebee! I swear, if you don't stop pacing, I will let Ironhide use you for target practice!" Ratchet finally snapped.

The yellow mech froze in place, then awkwardly sat down and continued fiddling with the scrap metal, his doorwings twitching agitatedly. Ratchet snorted, and was about to reprimand the young mech again, but stopped suddenly, optics growing hazed, signaling he had received a message. The medic abruptly rose to his pedes, and then collapsed into his alt mode.

"Alex Ridiner is conscious; Will Lennox is currently explaining recent events." Ratchet informed the assembled Autobots, then drove with abnormal speed from the hangar.

Bumblebee leaped to his pedes, only to be held back by Optimus.

"Ms. Ridiner is still adjusting to her recent release, we do not need to crowd her," the Prime rumbled. Bumblebee whirred anxiously, and renewed his pacing, still fiddling with the scrap metal piece, Ironhide groaning irritably.

"It's just a human Bumblebee! I do not see what gotten you're wires crossed!" the old mech grumbled, Bee ignoring his old mentor thoroughly.

Optimus heaved a sigh through his vents, a habit he had picked up from Major Lennox, and settled down to wait. His optics soon dimmed as he received a conn. from Ratchet.

"Amy Ridiner is being escorted to our position; she had expressed a desire to confirm Bumblebee's health. Autobots: alt modes," Optimus ordered as he collapsed into his own alt mode.

Soon the hangar only housed two trucks and a very fidgety sports car, his radio twittering and chirping as he switched between radio stations.

* * *

"Bumblebee." Optimus warned lowly, receiving a apologetic chirp in response. The three Autobots watched as Ratchet's holoform escorted Major Lennox, who was pushing a young woman in a wheelchair.

"You have met our scout Bumblebee; he was one of a 5 bot team in this expedition," Ratchet explained as they entered the hanger. Optimus watched as the young femme gazed in awe of watch she correctly observed as living machines. As her gaze landed on the shiny yellow Camaro, Optimus noticed her hands twist tightly together, and her face pale somewhat. Bee chirped worriedly at her reaction.

_/Bumblebee you may approach/_ Optimus quietly told the young scout. The Prime watched as Bee slowly transformed, watching Amy constantly.

Bee knelt and twittered quietly, his baby blue optics wide with worry. Amy struggled out of her chair, ignoring Ratchet's protests, and haltingly limped over to Bee, one of his hands ready to catch her if she should stumble.

"I hear that you're name is Bumblebee," Amy said, smiling cautiously.

"Yes Ma'm" a western sounding voice sounded from Bee's speakers.

"It's nice to actually meet you, Bumblebee; I hope you're feeling better than the last time we met," Amy replied, her voice quavering slightly.

""Thanks …to you… sunshine!" Bee cobbled together, his optics brightening as she giggled.

"I wasn't very much help I'm afraid, "Amy said quietly, her eyes dropping to her feet, biting her lower lip. Bee whined in protest, and slowly lifted the injured woman to his eye level. She blinked at the close proximity to his shining sapphire optics, her breath catching.

"It's the small things that matter…we all think …yur a hero miss!" Bee said, ending in a small boy's squeak. Amy laughed despite herself, placing a hesitant hand on Bee's bright armor.

"I believe that's what I should be calling you!" she said, "Major Lennox told me that you're the only reason I'm not still under that dam," Amy smiled warmly at the scout, not hearing Ironhide's angry rev, or Optimus' accompanying hiss of frustration.

"Thank you," Amy murmured, tears welling in her eyes. Bee whistled happily, his doorwings perking up.

"You just gotta meet my friends!" a teenage girl's voice drawled, making Amy laugh at the voice coming from the warrior's speakers. Ironhide and Optimus both transformed, and Amy's eyes went wide, even as Bumblebee stood to give her more height. Optimus still towered over them both.

"Amy Ridiner, you have our thanks for assisting Bumblebee while he was a captive of Sector Seven," Optimus said in his deep baritone. Amy just nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"it has come to our attention that you are now unemployed, and with such a resume, may have a hard time finding employment," ratchet said, his bipedal frame walking in the hangar as his holoform fizzled out of existence.

"I seem to need an assistant in the med bay, would you be interested?" Ratchet continued gruffly, Ironhide snickered quietly.

"As long as you avoid the wrench of doom," the old mech jibed, Lennox laughing loudly.

Amy smiled at the Cybertronians, watching as the pieces of her new life come together.

"I'd love to," Amy replied calmly, feeling Bee buzz excitedly as Optimus started reprimanding his weapon specialist.

"This is going to be interesting," commented Lennox, leaning against Ratchet's leg as the medic and old warrior started arguing.

* * *

**Maybe don't hate me? :) Please review!**


End file.
